


SRMTHG: The Skeleton's Heir

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-21 03:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: Chiro and the Hyperforce manage to defeat the Skeleton King, but only to make a chilling discovery. Chiro must now venture into the land of the dead, the Netherworld, to find out what really happened to his mother... and the real truth of his origins.





	1. Welcome to Necropolis

The final battle had been won, and Skeleton King was fading. It’d cost the team the Monkey Robot, but it looked to be worth it.

“Those eyes… I remember where I’ve seen them now… Christine… it must be fate that our child would be the one to slay me.” Skeleton King cackled.

“What…?” Chiro gasped.

“Listen well, Chiro… I once had a woman I loved dearly… she feared what I would do to our child, so she ran from me to the one place I would not be able to reach it. That being said, my influence had already set into her psyche… warping her mind over time. In her last moments of sanity, she cast herself into the Netherworld. Even I do not know what became of her after that…” he cackled.

“You’re lying… my mom was kidnapped!” Chiro roared.

“Was she, Chiro...? I know you saw how her mentality was degrading before your eyes... and you were powerless to help her. Search the Netherworld all you like… after all, once I vanish you will begin to become like me… she may be your one hope of salvation.” the Skeleton King cackled before fading away completely leaving behind the jewel in his staff.

Chiro was speechless at the revelation while Gibson and Antari repaired the robot. He couldn’t stop staring into the crystal. In his hand was the key to the Netherworld. His entire life he believed what everyone had told him. 

“Chiro. The Netherworld is no place for the living.” Sparx told him.

“I know… but…” Chiro groaned itching his neck.

“He was totally just getting one last mind game in before he left.” Nova huffed.

“Yeah, you’re right…” Chiro smiled meekly.

“Hey Chiro, nice neck tattoo.” Otto laughed pointing at him.

“What neck tattoo?” Chiro questioned.

“Hey, he’s right… actually… it looks more like… your skin is peeling…?” Nova grimaced looking at it.

“Hey I’ve seen that kind of tattoo before, but this one looks like there’s actual metal underneath.” Sparx told him.

“ **_What is thy bidding, my lordship…?_ ** ”

Chiro stood up fast looking around noticing countless Formless rising through the floor. They were even beginning to come out of the ceiling.

“How are there still so many after defeating their master?!” Gibson exclaimed looking around.

“The robot is ready, let’s get out of here!” Antauri called to them.

The team then fled the citadel leaving it a floating rock in space, but Chiro was now very concerned. Once they were back in Shuggazoom City he had Gibson take a look at his neck.

“Well, my analysis says there isn’t anything wrong with you, yet there is obviously something wrong with you. It’s a conundrum that may take time to solve.” Gibson sighed.

“Gibson, the Formless can’t talk right?” Chiro asked him.

“What? Of course not. Why do you ask?” Gibson raised an eyebrow.

“Back in the Skeleton’s King’s lair… I could have sworn that I heard a voice ask me what my bidding was.” Chiro replied. 

“Troubling to say the least. I never considered that they may have a higher intelligence than they let on.” Gibson pondered aloud.

Chiro was a little down that Gibson couldn’t do anything for him. The area really itched too. He hoped that meditation with Antauri would take his mind off it. Just as many times before, he looked inward to focus the Power Primate. Something different happened this time, as everything around him became pitch black as if he were in a void. He opened his eyes and two glowing red eyes were illuminating him with a jagged sharp-toothed grin.

“ **We meet at last, ‘conquering hero’...** ” a monstrous voice cackled.

“Who are you?!” Chiro demanded to know.

“ **I’m you. The true you. The you that the Power Primate suppresses. When you killed our dear father my power was magnified, absorbing his as he faded away. If you want the truth about mommy dearest you must accept me…** ” the voice explained as the mouth laughed.

“I reject you!” Chiro roared making the grin turn to a frown.

“ **You disappoint me… here I hoped I wouldn’t have to force my way to the surface. I hope you’re happy, because this is my body too. I don’t enjoy hurting us.** ” the voice told him scornfully.

Chiro woke up from meditation in the medical bay. The team had gathered to make sure he was okay.

“What happened?” Chiro asked them.

“Antauri said you tried to use the Skeleton King’s crystal. Once he took it from you, you fell unconscious.” Sparx answered.

“I don’t remember doing that.” Chiro told him.

“The computer, again, shows nothing wrong with you though. What is happening…?” Gibson pondered with a worried expression.

“While I was meditating a voice said they’re my other half. Is it possible to have two conflicting sides to myself?” Chiro asked him.

“Maybe if you buy the malarky that the Skeleton King was sayin’ you could have two sides.” Otto shrugged.

“Team. I think the evidence is clear that what the Skeleton King was saying is at least partially true for now. This leaves just one course of action, as much as I wish we had an alternative.” Antauri told them.

“Explore the Netherworld.” Chiro grimaced.

“What do you say we rest first, eh? We haven’t been back in Shuggazoom more than a few hours. The kid’s probably exhausted too.” Sparx suggested.  

Chiro decided to walk around the city a bit before getting some sleep. He was seeing things too. Sometimes in his reflection and shadow he’d see the Skeleton King until he rubs his eyes. His wandering eventually took him to the bridge out of Shuggazoom where he spotted Jinmay coming down from patrol. At least that’d bring some happiness to him right now. When she landed he rushed to meet her.

“Chiro! What happened to your neck?” Jinmay questioned.

“Long story short, I might be the Skeleton King’s son… and my mom might be in the Netherworld.” Chiro explained.

“You’re okay though, right?” she asked with a worried look.

“I don’t know the answer right now. I might have an entirely new side to myself that’s been dormant until now.” Chiro answered with a sad look.

“ **_We’ve found you, my liege…_ ** ”

All around the two of them a horde of Formless began to form. Chiro changed form and fought alongside Jinmay. No matter how many they took down more seemed to come out though.

“Thunder Punch!” Chiro roared, but a black sludge formed on the pavement where he struck and a massive white and black ooze cloud raged forward screaming as it smashed into the horde making a large enough clearing to run for it.

The two fled as Chiro looked at his hand in horror. His fingers had peeled away and black skeletal ones bearing claws were in their place. They ran until they were back at the robot. When Chiro reverted so did his fingers. Once inside the robot they explained what happened to the team.

“This has me quite concerned. I believe our first move should be to put up a perimeter around the robot. The Formless are after Chiro, so it’s natural that they’ll try to get him here.” Gibson suggested.

So Chiro was put to bed with noise-cancelling headphones while the monkeys kept watch and Jinmay stood guard at his room. That being said, Chiro’s dreams weren’t pleasant. He remembered back to being a small child. What the Skeleton King had said was lining up with his mother’s behavior at certain points. Occasionally she’d have fits of rage harming herself on the table or sink. There was also a time his mother stared down at him while he pretended to sleep with the eyes of a murderer. Some days she’d even hire a sitter for several days at a time without warning. It came to a head the day she was “kidnapped”.

All anyone found of her was one of the white gloves she’d always wear no matter what. The thought of his mother warped by the Skeleton King made him jump awake screaming. It was raining outside as he tried to calm down. With a heavy heart he got dressed and hurried to the living room with Jinmay meeting up with the team. Otto was outside on guard duty.

“While you were asleep we drew up a chart for who stays here to protect Shuggazoom and who goes with you into the Netherworld.” Gibson told him.

“Nova, Gibson, and Sparx will be going with you. Otto and I will remain behind with Jinmay to protect the city. Each excursion will last about two hours, so explore all you can before returning.” Antauri explained.

“I’ve only heard rumors about that accursed place. If any are true, we’ll be in for a rough ride.” Gibson sighed.

“I’m ready to go any time.” Nova smiled.

“Is there such a thing as ready when that place is involved?” Sparx joked nervously.

“I’ve built a rift machine with the crystal inlaid. The timer is already set and calibrated to begin once we’re through, so now all we must do is turn it on and walk through. Once the timer is up it will instantly warp us back to safety.” Gibson smiled proudly as he presented a large gate with the crystal in the top.

“I’m ready.” Chiro nodded as he transformed.

Antauri turned on the gate and the rift that generated was an ominous swirling dark purple void. Just looking at it gave them a feeling of dread. Jinmay gave Chiro a kiss before he could take a step.

“You guys had better come back alive. No heroics, got it?” Jinmay warned him.

“Naturally. I’ve got these three watching my back.” Chiro smiled.

The exploration team held hands as they stepped through the rift. They were then thrust into a very turbulent passageway. They were being swayed to and fro making it hard to keep hold of each other.

“Whatever you do don’t let go!” Gibson cried.

“ **_My liege…_ ** ”

“Here too?!” Chiro gasped as Formless began forming out of the nether and started pulling on the team as they moved.

More and more Formless began tugging them until Sparx’s hand came off in Nova’s grip causing Chiro and Nova to fly one way and Sparx and Gibson to fly off in another. When Chiro opened his eyes he was on his stomach in a labyrinthine city made of an odd pale green stone. Spirits in drab burlap clothing were aimlessly wandering. This was the Land of the Dead alright. Not far from him was Nova, but her colors had inverted to purple for some reason and she had a strange clear mist rising off of her.

“Nova, are you okay?” Chiro asked her.

“Yeah, but we can forget about blending in.” Nova answered pointing to a mirror.

To Chiro’s shock his colors had inverted as well, and he was giving off the same clear mist. Was it because they were the living in the realm of the dead? He didn’t feel strange per say, but the city still somehow felt familiar to him. Flickering in the distance was a city sign that read “Welcome to Necropolis”.


	2. When in Necropolis

There was no sunlight in Necropolis, but instead an eerie green light through the black clouds indicating daytime. The city looked even gloomier with how the spirits went about their daily lives looking completely lifeless. All of them had thick metal collars bearing their name on too. A poster Chiro and Nova came across sent chills down their spines. It was just a black background with two glowing red eyes and a jagged smile bearing the words “Enjoy the Afterlife, Or Else” at the bottom. 

“We need to regroup with Gibson and Sparx, now.” Chiro stated.

“I’m all for it, but how? The communicator isn’t working.” Nova questioned.

“It’s the Fun Patrol!” a woman screamed making all of the spirits simultaneously become active and start smiling or laughing.

Six robed people with a single red right eye visible in their hoods then came skulking down the streets with sickle blades sticking out of the middle. Chiro and Nova quickly hid as they split up going into each establishment on the block. They weren’t causing a ruckus or destroying anything, but instead seemed to be looking for particular behavior in the spirits. After ten minutes of roaming they reconvened, nodded, and the evident leader of them rang a bell letting out an astonishingly loud gong sound before they moved on. Chiro and Nova then came out of hiding cautiously. The spirits then collectively let out a sigh of relief.

“Fun Patrol…?” Nova raised an eyebrow.

“They certainly didn’t look like fun.” Chiro scoffed.

“Hey… you two…” an mustachioed spirit in a butcher apron quietly beckoned them.

“Hi there, mister… Bruno.” Chiro smiled reading his collar.

“You two are new right? Just because you don’t know the rules doesn’t mean that the Fun Patrol won’t enforce them on you. That means absolutely no bad mouthing in any capacity. Just because they aren’t around doesn’t mean they can’t hear you either.” Bruno told them when several screams made Chiro and Nova jump.

“What… what’s happening…?” Nova whimpered shaking.

“Poor souls that failed to obey Rule #1: Spirits are to enjoy the afterlife. It’s absolutely ‘wonderful’ being dead here, and insist we don’t have it so bad. Queen Odette is a ‘kind’ and ‘just’ ruler with ‘fair’ rules.” he told them stiffening a bit at each kind word as if forcing himself.

“Can you tell us more about Queen Odette?” Chiro asked.

“Of course! She lives up in the castle there and rules all of Necropolis and its surrounding territories. She’s one of the Dark Ones, using a woman from the Land of the Living as her vessel. Apparently her vessel and His Lordship, Skeleton King’s vessel were an item. Ah, ‘rest in peace’ Lordship.” Bruno answered.

“Hey… you’re forcing yourself to say nice things!” Nova caught on.

“What? No I’m not, don’t be silly. Are you trying to get the Fun Police involved? Everyone loves Her Ladyship. She does so much for us.” Bruno panicked fiddling his fingers looking around nervously.

“I bet she’s a cruel, horrible, ugly tyrant.” Chiro smirked making several spirits clear the area and close their stores.

“T-Take those words back…” Bruno panicked looking around frantically.

“Nah, I’m more than sure she’s fat, stupid, and ugly.” Nova laughed when all of a sudden the  Fun Patrol rose up behind them.

“ **You are under arrest…** ” the leader spoke.

“Oh yeah? Hiya!” Chiro cried trying to kick him, but his foot got stuck inside of the robe.

“ _ Lady Tomahawk _ !” Nova cried getting her fists stuck too.

“What are the odds of us getting off with a warning…?” Chiro chuckled nervously.

“ **Assaulting an officer.** ” the leader spoke before carrying them off like that with his companions close behind.

No matter how they struggled it seemed they couldn’t get unstuck. On a path to the castle the group convened with a second group who had Gibson and Sparx, whose colors were also inverted, stuck in that group’s leader.

“Chiro, Nova, what’re you two going in for?” Sparx chuckled.

“Assaulting an officer and slander. You two?” Nova replied.

“Excessive puns, being too smart, and assaulting an officer. This place is absolutely ridiculous, calling my intelligence a crime.” Gibson huffed.

“I didn’t even know you could be punished for making puns. They said to act like I’m happy so I did.” Sparx shrugged.

“I’ve got your hand by the way, I’ll give it back when I can.” Chiro told him.

“Perfect, I was wondering where it went.” Sparx smiled.

The castle doors opened and it was pitch black inside except for crystal pillars bearing a very faint glow. The Fun Patrol then took the group into an equally dark audience chamber with a crystal throne where only the group leaders stayed and the others left. 

“ **Be silent, for Queen Odette comes to cast judgment.** ” both leaders commanded in unison.

From the floor a gorgeous woman bearing very long dark purple hair with ends like scythes rose. Her skin was a very light grey, but she was missing portions of flesh showing a metal skeleton underneath. One eye was blue, but the other was glowing red like the Skeleton King’s. She was dressed in a backless black and red gown with detached sleeves. Around her neck was a pendant bearing the same crystal as the Skeleton King’s staff. She walked to and sat down on her throne as the picture of undead grace. Chiro would know that visage anywhere though…

“Mom?!” Chiro cried.

“ **_How sweet, you recognize me… or rather, my vessel. Christine cast herself here so that she couldn’t harm you, but now you’ve come wandering into my domain. How deliciously unfortunate..._ ** ” Odette cackled snapping her flesh fingers making the leaders drop their prisoners.

“What did you do to her?!” Chiro demanded to know.

“ **_Naturally the living cannot survive long in the Netherworld, so her human body began to decay a bit before I found her. I’ve since made improvements to prevent the decay from spreading further. Unlike that oaf, Skeleton King, I prefer a more ‘fleshy’ look. Humans are inferior, yet they are oh so pleasant to look at. Even the souls of the dead are quite pleasing to the eye._ ** ” Odette answered sinisterly.

“So you’re totally unfair to them?” Nova huffed.

“ **_Suffering will always be necessary. We iron out the impurities of souls for reincarnation with these methods. Of course, now even the living are impure and require a purge. Skeleton King lost sight of this goal and sought control, keeping us from entering the realm of the living. Now you, Chiro, have opened the way for us by defeating him._ ** ” Odette laughed.

“Release my mother!” Chiro demanded charging her only to be knocked back by the patrol leaders.

“ **_Nngh… rgh…_ ** ” Odette growled holding her head with one hand.

“ **What is wrong, My Lady?** ” the captains asked.

“ _ They are acquitted of all charges. Release them… _ ” Odette commanded in a kinder tone.

“ **Pardon?** ” the left cocked their head.

“ _ Did I stutter? I am your queen, now release them. _ ” Odette snarled.

“Mom!” Chiro cried as the two dragged him and the monkeys away.

“ _ I’m sorry, Chiro… but I can’t hold her forever… run and forget about me… _ ” Odette groaned.

“ **_Stop fighting me… you know you can’t save him…_ ** ”

“ _ You’re underestimating the power of a mother’s love… _ ”

The Fun Patrol tossed them outside and Chiro gave Sparx his hand back. Chiro went to move when his wrist beeped.

“Two minute warning. Our time is almost up.” Gibson observed looking at his wrist opening a clock slot.

“I’ll be back for you, mom… wait for me…” Chiro grimaced putting his hand on the gates.

The watch then beeped rapidly and a blinding light enveloped them. When Chiro opened his eyes they were back in the robot. With a deep breath he went to take a shower. What he’d learned in Necropolis stuck to him. It also confirmed everything the Skeleton King had said. When he washed his hair he got a painful poke. Looking at what may have caused it, his entire hand had become skeletal. Chiro tried to meditate, but no matter how he tried his hand refused to turn back. When he dried off he put a pair of gloves on to hide his hand. 

“I see. So a Dark One named ‘Odette’ has possessed her…” Antauri responded to Gibson’s report.

“I’m not sure if she can be freed with that level of assimilation, but I’ll give it my best shot. I’ll have to see if I can’t find anything especially effective against necrotic matter.” Gibson nodded.

“Chiro, come to Otto’s room! He built something amazing!” Jinmay urged him as she pulled him along.

“Okay, okay, I’m coming.” Chiro laughed.

Once in Otto’s room there was what looked to be a fully mechanical monkey. Otto was polishing the headpiece while Nova looked it over.

“Whoa, it looks just like you guys.” Chiro laughed.

“It’ll be more than just like us if Gibson’s program works. The plan is to reinforce Shuggazoom’s defenses with A.I. Monkeys. The hard part was getting all of the parts for it. I had to get a hold of an interstellar merchant and set up a trade route.” Otto smiled proudly.

“I’m sorry, ‘Blaster’?” Nova questioned spotting a name on the left side of the head.

“That’s its name. I’ve armed it with energy cannons that double as water hoses, so it fits. Gibson wanted to give it a nerd’s name like ‘Einstein’ or ‘Newton’.” Otto answered with a grin.

“How’d you settle that?” Chiro asked curiously.

“A fair game of checkers, but I let him have dibs on naming the second one.” Otto beamed.

“The plan is to imprint the A.I. programs with a parent-child relationship by syncing our personalities and knowledge to them. It’ll work to increase Shuggazoom’s defenses since we’ll be busy exploring the Netherworld for some time.” Gibson explained as he entered the room.

“ _ It sounds great… but how much time do I really have…? _ ” Chiro thought as he squeezed his skeletal hand.


	3. Shadow of the Skeleton

It was morning training was going as usual. Today Chiro was sparring with Nova and holding his own pretty well, compared to usual. It was getting competitive too as Antauri remarked on their improvement. Nova leapt up to begin using Lady Tomahawk and Chiro reeled back for Thunder Punch… until he remember what hand he was going to use. Fear the team finding out about his skeleton hand he rolled under Nova about making her fall on her face.

“An excellent dodge, Chiro. It seems you’ve learned that you can’t stop Nova’s fists head on.” Antauri praised him.

“ _ That was too close… gotta use my other hand or it might happen again… _ ”

“Chiro, you okay?” Nova asked him.

“J-Just catching my breath.” he smiled nervously.

“If something is bothering you we are here for you, whatever it may be. I’ve notice a lack of focus in training the Power Primate, so I’ve been wondering if something is wrong.” Antauri told him.

“What? No, no, I’m fine guys.” Chiro chuckled trying to defend himself.

“If you say so…” Antauri sighed when the alarm began going off.

“Netherworld Rifts are opening at the north end of the city! An enemy I’m unfamiliar with is storming out armed to the teeth!” Gibson told them over the communicator.

“Monkey team, go!” Chiro roared.

Once in town the enemy looked like skeletons armed with armor and weapons of all variety. They went down easily enough, but they reconstructed themselves even quicker. More were coming out as well.

“Everyone’s out, let’s take them on for real!” Otto alerted the others.

“ _ Lady Tomahawk! _ ”

“ _ Magna-Tingler Blast! _ ”

“ _ Claw Disruptor! _ ”

“ _ Spin Shocker! _ ”

“ _ Whirling Destructo Saws! _ ”

The skeletons fell down, but only some faded away. The rest rebuilt themselves and resumed fighting to their shock. These enemies were tough compared to the Formless. Chiro’s skeleton hand tingled each time he struck against their shields. It sent chills that made him think “this is wrong” and “I’m on the wrong side”. Fear began welling up in Chiro as they began surrounding him.

“Chiro! Use the Power Primate!” Antauri called to him, but fear had taken root.

“ _ I can’t… I can’t fight these guys… _ ”

“ **Do not touch our liege…!** ”

All of a sudden from the ground countless Formless rose grabbing onto the skeletons. Before long the skeletons and Formless were fighting giving Sparx the opportunity to get Chiro out of the circle of violence. The Hyperforce regrouped as the two forces fought fiercely.

“C’mon kid, snap out of it!” Sparx called shaking him a bit.

“Chiro… the Formless can’t hold those guys off any better than we can without you...” Nova panicked.

“ **_How pathetic… you call yourself a hero? Allow me to show you how it’s truly done…_ ** ”

Chiro blinked and his eyes turned red startling the team as he stood up. He then charged in attacking the skeletons knocking them around far easier than before. He then winded up his skeleton hand…

“ _ Scream Cloud! _ ” Chiro roared unleashing the screaming black and white cloud again devouring the skeletons as it raged slamming into a building.

Chiro had a scary smile on his face. He was enjoying fighting the skeletons. All of a sudden he was just as flexible as a monkey too. With one hand he used Scream Cloud and Thunder Punch with the other. Chiro closed the rifts with Scream Cloud as well. It seemed to absorb anything necrotic in nature. When the last skeleton fell Chiro let out a sadistic sigh standing on a car as the Formless all bowed down to him.

The Monkey Team recognized his stand well. He was the spitting image of the Skeleton King like that. His right eye then began turning blue again making him feel that side of his face with a scowl.

“Almost time for the wimp to take control back. Formless, hear my command! You obey me, Chiro, from now on! Stop being creepy about it, Shuggazoom is my home! I’m not going back to the citadel, got it?! So make yourselves useful and help my team out guarding Shuggazoom City!” Chiro ordered and they all gave a simple nod.

“Something’s definitely wrong with Chiro.” Gibson observed.

“Yeah, didn’t think he had that kind of charisma.” Otto joked receiving a slap to the back of the head from Nova.

“Chiro’s obviously hiding something, so let’s make him talk about it.” Sparx suggested.

“It looks more like an intervention is needed.” Antauri told them.

Back at the robot Chiro was nervous sitting with the team. They were demanding to know what happened out there. He wasn’t sure he could get out of showing his hand either.

“Since finding out about my dad, I’ve been having nightmares… those things were in them. I was too afraid to fight back.” Chiro lied to avoid the truth.

“I don’t know. It’s rare for you to avoid using your dominant hand for the Thunder Punch.” Gibson pointed out.

“It’s the truth!” Chiro cried.

“Care to explain your sudden burst of courage then? Temporary allies or not you quite readily fought alongside the Formless.” Antauri asked him.

“That was my other side… the one I told you guys about. It took advantage of my fear to temporarily rip control from me.” he answered.

“I can believe that. It was like an entirely new Chiro.” Sparx nodded.

“So intense fear will cause a change of control, eh? Interesting. This makes me want to speak with your other side, for science of course.” Gibson observed.

“I don’t remember what he did while in control either.” Chiro admitted.

“He used a move I’ve never seen you use before.  _ Scream Cloud _ , I believe he called it. It looked similar to the move you described using on the bridge.” Antauri told him.

“So it has a name?” Chiro questioned.

“ **_Like you could ever use it at will…_ ** ”

“ _ Shut up… _ ”

“It made short work of those skeleton guys. It might be a good idea to try and learn it in case they come back.” Otto suggested.

“It also closed the Netherworld Rifts that’d opened. It would be an invaluable attack to have.” Gibson pointed out.

“Chiro, if there is anything else that you are hiding please tell us about them now.” Antauri asked nicely.

“I’m not. Everything’s in the open now.” Chiro smiled nervously.

That night tensions were high. Instead of trying to get inside the robot now, the Formless had made a protective wall around it. It was oh so tempting to go out and smash them to goop. The only ones seemingly not strung up were Gibson and Antauri. Antauri was meditating and Gibson was finishing the A.I. program for the new monkey, leaving no time to think about the Formless horde outside.

Jinmay went to the training room to find Chiro practicing. Over and over he kept trying to use Scream Cloud, but just couldn’t do it. After a while he fell to his knees holding his skeleton hand in frustration.

“Chiro, you okay?” Jinmay asked him.

“Jinmay! I, uh… just… trying to learn a new move… it’s not going well.” Chiro sighed with a relieved sigh.

“Is it because of your hand?” Jinmay questioned making him flinch.

“My hand? W-What do you mean?” Chiro replied nervously hiding that hand behind his back scratching his head with the other.

“Is it hurt? Did you sprain it? I know first aid.” Jinmay panicked.

“My hand’s fine, honest…” Chiro tried to assure her.

“You started wearing gloves normally too… did you hurt yourself really bad and you didn’t want to worry anyone?!” she gasped.

“T-That’s not it!” Chiro exclaimed waving his hands.

“Chiro, you can show me. I don’t care how disgusting it looks.” Jinmay asserted stepping toward him.

“Jinmay, I’m not hurt, I just… I just like gloves!” Chiro lied, but she was not convinced.

He tried to run but she tackled him and took his glove off letting out a loud gasp when she saw the truth. Chiro cringed letting out a tear fearing the worst. Instead of running, she startled him by touching his hand. She ran her fingers up his palm until her fingertips lined with his claws. 

“This is what you were so afraid of, Chiro? It’s still your hand.” Jinmay told him making his eyes widen.

“You… aren’t afraid of it…?” Chiro asked her on the verge of tears.

“Sure it’s startling at first, but once that wears off you understand it. This is part of who you are. So what if Skeleton King was your dad? He had to be stopped regardless of that fact. You have a chance to save your mom too, and I know that you can do it. You shouldn’t fear who you are, because your mom knew about it and still loved you.” Jinmay smiled pulling him to his feet.

“ **_I like her._ ** ”

Chiro and Jinmay gathered the others and he took a deep breath. Antauri had a patient smile on his face.

“Guys, I need to show you something… the real reason I didn’t use my Thunder Punch earlier.” Chiro admitted showing them his skeleton hand scaring everyone but Antauri.

“It’s… wow… I… don’t know how to react…” Sparx chuckled nervously.

“We knew that Chiro’s body was beginning to show signs of its lineage now that Skeleton King is gone. I believe that fearing that part of himself is what made Chiro’s body react this way. In fact, I’d go as far as saying rejecting it made his two halves split into different personalities.” Antauri speculated.

“So what do we do?” Nova asked.

“Simple. We accept both sides as Chiro, because at one point they were the same person. By helping Chiro accept himself I’m sure the two halves can be made whole with time.” Antauri explained.

“ _ Can we? _ ”

“ **_I’ll think about it._ ** ”

Meanwhile, in the Netherworld… the Dark Ones were meeting. Odette sat upon a throne of bones as did four other robed people.

“ **_We know why we’re here._ ** ” one spoke.

“ **_We are one short to purge the Land of the Living._ ** ” a second stated.

“ **_Don’t fret so much. Odette would not have called for conference if she did not have a solution to our dilemma._ ** ” a third told them.

“ **_Indeed. Skeleton King, foolish as he was, left us a gleaming jewel to replace him._ ** ” Odette chuckled waving her hand making an image of Chiro appear.

“ **_Ah, your vessel’s child. He could prove useful._ ** ” the fourth cackled.

“ **_Who better to look after life reborn than one who is both among the living and among the dead? All we need to do is guide him to do exactly as we want him to do. He’s no fool, so any plan must be very carefully thought out._ ** ” Odette grinned.


	4. Blaster Online

[BOOT SEQUENCE: INITIATED]

<ID: BLASTER>

<POWER RESERVE: 100%>

<OPTICAL: ONLINE - FUNCTIONAL>

<AUDITORY: ONLINE - FUNCTIONAL>

<WEAPONS: ONLINE - FUNCTIONAL>

[BOOT COMPLETE]

Someone opened their eyes inside Otto’s room. Gibson was working at a terminal while Otto polished their head.

“Blaster, can you hear me?” Gibson asked the person.

“I can.” a deep mechanical voice replied.

“Oh dear, looks like there’s a slight bug in his voice operating system. Otto?” Gibson pointed out.

“No problem.” Otto nodded getting some tools out to begin working on it.

“Try saying something now.” Gibson instructed Blaster.

“Are you my father?” Blaster asked in a clear, concise boy’s voice.

“Otto, we talked about the voices.” Gibson frowned.

“What? You’re the one who said to model their thinking with a parent-child model. So I made him a thinker like you.” Otto smiled.

“We were going to debate who he is modeled after once we made sure he worked…” Gibson groaned.

“Too late now. Blaster, this is your dad: Mr. Hal Gibson.” Otto smiled.

“Don’t just decide…! Ugh, very well…” Gibson groaned before massaging his temples.

“Let’s just get you unhooked so we can make sure your motor functions are working properly.” Otto chuckled unplugging the chords from the back of Blaster’s head.

After several tests Blast tried imitating how Gibson walks on their way to the living room, making Otto snicker a little alerting Gibson to the mimicry. Luckily enough everyone was there. Gibson then cleared his throat to get their attention.

“I’d like to introduce everyone to the first member of the Super Robot Monkey Beta Team Hyperforce, Blaster.” Gibson told them while proudly presenting him.

“Chrome, huh? What, he doesn’t get a paint job just cuz he’s on the B Team?” Sparx asked.

“That’s what you’re complaining about?” Gibson sighed heavily.

“It is kinda plain to just leave him chrome, Gibson. You should give him a paint job, you are his dad after all.” Otto chuckled.

“Can’t I introduce him without you all commenting on his paint job? Are you trying to give him a complex?” Gibson scolded them.

“Complex; a related group of emotionally significant ideas that are completely or partly repressed and that cause psychic conflict leading to abnormal mental states or behavior.” Blaster stated.

“Exactly, and…” Gibson smiled stopping short realizing Blaster said that.

“I think I can see a resemblance.” Antauri smiled.

“Hey, are we each getting one or can I share one with Sparx?” Nova asked making him blush.

“Whoa, hey, Nova, I know they’re supposed to like that but isn’t that rushing?” Sparx chuckled nervously.

“What, afraid you won’t be a good dad, Sparx?” Nova teased.

“It’s not that, it’s, you know, parenting is a lot of work.” Sparx replied.

“Sparx, this is integral to the defense of Shuggazoom City. Of course to make sure the team isn’t a monkey short you’ll still each get one, so in a way you’re getting twins.” Antauri encouraged him while simultaneously teasing.

“Twins?! Oh boy…” Sparx groaned holding his head.

“It’ll be fun, you and me raising two bots.” Nova laughed hitting his shoulder.

“Well, I’ll be resting now… I stayed up all night making absolutely sure everything works.” Gibson yawned.

“You aren’t going to show Blaster where he’ll be staying?” Antauri questioned.

“Well I haven’t finished the Beta Team’s living quarters yet. For now he’ll share a room with me.” Gibson answered before going up his tube.

“Hey, while Gibson rests up why don’t we show him around Shuggazoom?” Otto suggested.

“An excellent idea. Knowledge of one’s charge is key.” Antauri nodded.

In Gibson’s room everything seemed normal as he laid down. It was going to take a lot of training for Blaster to be able to maneuver the robot at the same level he can. He had no time for those thoughts though as sleep began to overtake him. From the dark of the room a large skeletal hand reached out and grabbed him before he could say anything.

Elsewhere the team was showing Blaster the highlights of the city. Blaster surprised everyone but Otto, who had a hand in designing him, by being able to eat and drink turning the consumed items into fuel recharging himself without need of a station. He understood humor but didn’t quite seem to know how to laugh. Blaster’s intelligence was definitely at Gibson level though, as he easily identified most objects. The trip was interrupted by screams.

Downtown a massive skeleton monster with black ooze holding it together was rampaging. Stuck in the ooze on its head was Gibson looking to be completely unconscious.

“Monkey Team, go!” Chiro commanded transforming.

“Wait, we can’t control the Fist Rocket 4 without Gibson!” Sparx told them.

“What are you talking about? Blaster can totally handle it.” Otto pointed to the newbie.

“Can you really work it?” Antauri asked him.

“I can only try as best I’ve been programmed. The rest I can learn along the way.” Blaster assured him.

The team returned to the Super Robot and hurried to their respective parts. The robot then hurried downtown to get the beast’s attention with some missiles. They sunk into the ooze without going off but at least they made it leave the burger place alone.

“Hey ugly! Come get some!” Chiro taunted it.

It roared loudly before charging and ramming the robot into the park. Not long after Jinmay landed in mech form launching rockets at its back making it let out a loud infuriated roar.

“Jinmay, careful, it’s got Gibson!” Chiro warned her.

“What?!” she gasped as it slapped her with its tail knocking her into a building.

“That ooze is protecting the skeleton structure from being hit. If we found a way to wash it off we could make a direct hit to its weak points.” Blaster pointed out.

“I think I see a way.” Chiro smirked looking at the bay.

“Let’s do it.” Sparx smiled.

“Jinmay, let’s give this thing a bath.” Chiro called to her.

“When you’re ready.” she nodded.

The robot launched more missiles getting the monster angry and let it chase them toward the bay. When it least expected it Jinmay grabbed it from behind engaging her rocket feet to carry it up off the ground dropping it in the water. It flailed and roared as it surfaced and dove continuously as the ooze on its body began to come off into the surrounding water turning it black.

“I feel sorry for the cleanup guys. That water’s gonna take ages to clean.” Otto commented.

The monster eventually pulled itself from the water snarling viciously as a glowing purple crystal was revealed in its dragon ribcage. Their target’s weakness spotted they opened fire. It yelped loud as smoke rose up around it.

“Did we get it?” Nova asked as Gibson pulled himself from the water.

“That is quite enough sickening experiences for one day…” Gibson grumbled while shaking water off of himself.

A strong wind then blew by drying him off in an instant. He went to thank them to find the monster staring down at him emitting a red light. Before he could say anything it slammed its hand down on him as the smoke cleared for the robot to see.

“Father!” Blaster cried detaching from the robot.

“Blaster, wait!” Antauri called after him.

“Cover him team!” Chiro ordered.

The robot and Jinmay fought the monster again as Blaster landed by Gibson getting out to check on him. He was badly hurt but was still alive.

“Blaster… you shouldn’t have abandoned formation…” Gibson groaned.

“I had to make sure you were okay…” Blaster told him.

“Silly boy… I’m tougher than you think.” Gibson tried to assure him.

“Still…” Blaster grimaced.

“Haha… I guess it can’t be helped with your programming. The team needs you more than I do right now… so go help them. I’ll be fine.” Gibson instructed him with a smile.

Blaster nodded with resolve and set him down. He didn’t get back in the fist rocket though. He charged down the street to where the fight was happening. Even without its ooze the beast was putting up a big fight. 

“Devastator Railgun!” Blaster roared.

His feet became heavily reinforced firmly planting themselves as his arms combined and enlarged to become a very large two-pronged barrel. His upper back then transformed into a secondary form of grounding as a helmet with a visor formed over his head. A aim display then appeared on the visor for Blaster to look with.

“Mister Chiro, Miss Jinmay, please hold it still with the weak spot exposed.” Blaster asked over the communicator.

“You got it.” both nodded grabbing a hold of it making it roar trying to get loose.

The two prongs then charged an immense amount of blue electricity before unleashing a highly concentrated blast eviscerating the monster’s chest. An aftershock then hit it causing the robot and Jinmay to fly off to the left and right as the rest of its body was shredded to bits. Only a small fragment of the crystal was left behind as Blaster returned to normal.

“Wow, I didn’t think Blaster would actually resort to that.” Otto chuckled.

“Why not? That made super short work of that thing.” Sparx asked him.

“Yeah but firing at that level of power is super inefficient. If the kid’s not careful it’ll take his entire charge.” Otto explained when Blaster fell face first onto the ground.

“Speaking of…” Nova chuckled nervously.

When Blaster came to he was in an unfamiliar room on a charging station. His HUD read 100% so he unplugged and went outside to find a bunker of some kind. It had a lovely view of Shuggazoom Park and the robot outside. Outside the Hyperforce was waiting.

“Good morning, Blaster.” Gibson smiled.

“What happened?” he asked.

“You used your entire power cell charge to unleash an attack that saved the city. I’ll call you a resounding success, after some lessons in moderation and impulse control anyway.” Gibson praised him.

“Indeed. Your railgun is quite powerful, but it helps no one if you power down in the middle of a fight. I’m interested to see just what other weapons Gibson and Otto programmed into you.” Antauri smiled.

“I hope to be of service.” Blaster smiled.

“First thing’s first... I want to know what you think of your new paint job.” Gibson told him as Otto showed a mirror revealing he was now painted indigo looking like a real Hyperforce member.

“I love it…” Blaster told him welling up.

Everyone smiled as Blaster hugged Gibson, who gave him an encouraging pat on the head.


	5. Mechanical Daughter

It was a sunny afternoon as Antauri decided to visit Otto, who’d been cooped up working on more Beta Team members. To his surprise he could hear Otto arguing with Gibson.

“No, it needs to be more calm and rational!” Gibson barked.

“It’s like you don’t know Antauri at all! He’s way more spiritual so his counterpart should be similar!” Otto returned fired.

“Did I come at a bad time?” Antauri asked them.

“Tell him!” both demanded startling him.

“Tell you what exactly?” Antauri asked curiously.

“That you’re more composed/spiritual!” both answered.

“I prefer a more peaceful lifestyle true, but my personality is more complex than that. Rather than model her personality after mine, I’d like her to find her own self.” Antauri replied.

“So you want a daughter…” both snickered making Antauri flinch.

“N-Nonsense, I just felt it’d be rude to call them ‘it’ or ‘they’. Is it so wrong to try and be polite?” Antauri tried to reason with them as Otto and Gibson quickly worked at their terminals.

“I see, I see, so Antauri desires a more organic relationship with a daughter whereas I tried to shape Blaster’s personality in my image. She’ll be pretty much blank other than basic knowledge of everything while still retaining the imprint protocol.” Gibson snickered.

“All it’d take for that to work is a few tweaks to the A.I. too.” Otto laughed.

“B-Both of you, please, listen to me…” Antauri tried to reel them in, but it was too late.

“We picked out a single weapon initially, but changing this should let her interchange weapons for her preferred one.” Gibson thought aloud.

“There’s no stopping you two once you’re inspired.” Antauri sighed in defeat.

“We’ll also leave her name up to you.” Otto snickered.

[BOOT SEQUENCE: INITIATED]

<ID: -VOICE ENTRY REQUIRED->

<POWER RESERVE: 100%>

<OPTICAL: ONLINE - FUNCTIONAL>

<AUDITORY: ONLINE - FUNCTIONAL>

<WEAPONS: ONLINE - FUNCTIONAL>

[BOOT COMPLETE]

The new monkey opened its eyes and sat up on the construction table. It spotted Antauri ahead of it first scanning him.

“Imprint target identified. Beginning Parental Imprint.” the monkey spoke in a girl’s voice.

“Is she supposed to do that?” Antauri asked.

“Well you wanted her personality to be natural so we left out the Personality Blueprint, meaning she’s gonna be a little robotic at first calling out her protocols. She’ll develop out of it.” Otto explained.

“I guess I should start by introducing her to you two.” Antauri sighed.

“Identified: OTTO34 and GBSN23.” she spoke looking at them.

“Filia, you may refer to them as Gibson and Otto if you like.” Antauri smiled.

“Name Input Detected: rewriting Unit ID to match.” Filia replied.

“Filia?” Otto raised an eyebrow.

“It’s latin for ‘daughter’.” Gibson told him.

“Come, Filia, I want to introduce you to the rest of the team.” Antauri instructed and she mechanically got off the table unhooking herself to follow.

Once in the living area Chiro and Jinmay were playing a racing game while Sparx and Nova played ping pong. Antauri cleared his throat making Chiro and Jinmay pause as the ball hit Sparx in the side of the head when he turned to look.

“Everyone, I’d like to introduce Beta Team Member Filia.” Antauri smiled.

“No paint job just like Blaster at first, huh?” Sparx snickered.

“I plan to apply her paint job after introductions are made.” Antauri told him.

“Hi there. I’m Nova.” Nova introduced herself to the new monkey extending her hand, prompting a very confused look at her hand.

“This custom is known as a handshake. It is a form of greeting.” Antauri explained while giving visual representation for her.

Filia raised an eyebrow for a second and then tried it herself accidentally applying too much force making Nova let out a simian shriek of pain. The upper part of Nova’s hand inflated beating like a heart as Filia looked to Antauri for approval.

“Quite the grip she’s got…” Nova chuckled with a tear in her eye.

“You have the basic idea down, but you aren’t supposed to apply force. A gentle squeeze is all that is required, or you could hurt the recipient.” Antauri instructed her.

“Did I harm you, NOVA52?” Filia asked her.

“I’ll live.” she smiled through the pain.

“I’m Sparx.” he introduced himself receiving a similar handshake to Nova’s, but much less painful.

“Getting there… try easing up some more.” Sparx told her with a pained laugh.

“Handshakes take skill it seems.” Filia remarked looking at her own hand flexing her fingers.

“I’m Chiro, leader of A Team. It’s nice to meet you.” Chiro introduced himself.

“Error. No ID to confirmed target’s identity with.” Filia spoke as her eyes lit up red.

“Chiro isn’t a machine, Filia. We monkeys are mechanical while Chiro is not. He is a living thing.” Antauri explained to her.

The rest of the day was spent educating Filia on the natural way of things, as she only had Skeleton King’s Army and the Hyperforce as reference points. She truly was robotic in how she only understood things in one way or another. It made Antauri reconsider his decision on the settings given to Blaster as he understood in more diverse ways than she did. After lessons he took her to his room to attempt awakening her mind through meditation.

“Does meditation have a purpose?” Filia asked him after five minutes of silence.

“It clears the mind and helps you see what is most important at the moment. You tend to make mistakes when your mind is clouded by distractions.” Antauri answered.

“Am I strange, being fully mechanical?” she asked him.

“No. You are unique, and have a brotherhood with Blaster in how you came to be. You are similar yet different from each other, and that is perfectly natural. You are the only Filia just as he is the only Blaster.” Antauri explained to her, and there was a long pause as she stared at him.

“Who is Blaster?” she questioned almost making him fall to the floor.

“He is your teammate. I apologize for failing to introduce you to him. I’ll remedy that tomorrow.” Antauri smiled trying to recover from the slip up on his part.

Before the day was out Antauri gave Filia her paint job: black with pink accents. She accepted the style as “final word” from her father, making no complaint. In the night, Filia’s alarm went off making her head onto the robot’s shoulders. Gibson was there with binoculars helping Blaster test out his newly fashioned Sniper Arm. 

“Unit Identified: Blaster.” Filia spoke about making both leave their skin letting out monkey shrieks.

“Don’t sneak up on us like that…” Gibson sighed with relief.

“You’re Filia, right? Name’s Blaster, nice to meet you.” Blaster introduce himself turning his hand back to normal.

“Why are you firing from the robot so late at night?” she asked.

“I was busy activating you today so I wasn’t able to help improve Blaster’s aim at all. Apologies if we woke you.” Gibson answered her.

“I aim to diversify myself in many kinds of ranged weapons. My Devastator Railgun, even at its lowest settings, just takes up too much of my energy to be viable as a go-to attack.” Blaster added.

“I see. You set off my danger alarm by not using a silencer however.” Filia pointed out.

“Sorry about that.” both apologized.

“What are you aiming at?” Filia questioned.

“Trash that didn’t make it inside the can. My Eviscerator Rounds kill two birds with one stone: the city gets cleaner and I get long distance target practice.” Blaster answered with a smile.

“His aim is remarkable but still needs work. He’ll get there with enough dedication though.” Gibson remarked.

“What do you plan to become specialized in?” Blaster asked her.

“Specialized…?” she pondered aloud.

The conundrum took her to the vault of varying weapon hands Otto had built. That was when she noticed her body was unarmed. Several of the long range ones were gone, likely requisitioned by Blaster. Her combat training hadn’t begun yet, so she had no reference for what she would be skilled with. A pair of pitch black hands came across her vision intriguing her. The computer stated they were called “Dark Matter Blades”. Curiosity peaked, she had to vault’s machines install them. When she activated their combat mode her hands became the centers for large saber-type blades made of an ethereal black energy. Her censors recognized the blades as dark matter with sonic amplification to the molecules to shape them like this. She cut a testing dummy and the top half about exploded off soaring across the room. 

“These will be satisfactory. They are practically weightless and don’t require much power to operate.” she smiled deactivating them.

The next day her training began and she stunned everyone but Antauri when she used the Dark Matter Blades to fight. He had a somewhat proud smile as he watched her fight the various simulated enemies. Her A.I. allowed her to learn very fast. Training was interrupted by the alarm though.

“Netherworld Rifts have opened in Sector 3!” Gibson reported.

“Monkey Team, go!” Chiro commanded.

“Filia, remain here and continue to train. We will call for help if it is needed.” Antauri instructed her before hurrying to catch up with the others.

“Very well.” she nodded before turning back to the simulated foes.

“You’re just gonna listen? No questions asked?” Blaster’s voice asked making her turn to see him leaning against the wall.

“Father’s words are my command.” she answered while fighting in the simulation.

“Are you too chicken to defy him? Afraid he’ll turn you off if you don’t listen?” Blaster teased her.

“An absurd observation. I am a monkey, not a chicken. Moreover, powering me down is in the realm of possibility as if I go too far I would be a detriment to Shuggazoom City.” she replied with a cool head.

“Listen, Filia, you can sit around and take orders… or you can try and help out in the ways you can.” Blaster told her.

“I was instructed to continue my training.” she retorted.

“That’s a real threat out there. Wouldn’t it be training yourself to deal with the real thing? Simulations that can barely fight back is not a very good comparison you know.” Blaster shrugged with a smile making her deactivate the simulation.

“You are saying that a simulation is not enough?” she asked him.

“Of course. The actual enemy isn’t going to act anything like these holograms. It’s expectation versus reality. The enemy is more crafty than what is programmed here. It’s why I go out with my father for real world training. He’ll even set up moving targets so that I can practice leading my shots. What you need is training in what you may actually have to deal with in the real world.” he explained in detail.

“Error. New information conflicts with orders given by father.” she spoke trembling as her eyes began flashing red.

“No, you’re getting real world training and I do believe he said to continue your training. So what do you say? Wanna go lend a hand?” Blaster smirked putting a hand on her shoulder stopping her trembling.

“Error resolved.” she replied.

In town the team was struggling to fight off the skeletons again. Chiro was still struggling to unleash Scream Cloud too. The monkeys were about to get swarmed as well. A larger variety of skeleton knight was grappling with Jinmay keeping her too busy to bail them out.

“Assault Rifle: Lightning Rounds!” Blaster roared as a hailstorm of energy bullets struck the skeletons making them scream loud flailing around as the electricity  made their bones show through their armor.

“Flash Severance!” Filia roared as she flew through the swarm and a shockwave of inverse color shot out from the group with an explosive line sending their top halves sky high following it.

“Filia and Blaster!” Nova exclaimed with joy.

“We were just about to call you guys!” Otto cheered.

“An excellent show of teamwork, but there’s still plenty more to deal with.” Gibson told them.

“A little help?!” Jinmay cried starting to be pushed back by her foe.

To the team’s surprise Filia’s blades were making short work of the skeletons, even the large one that made Jinmay struggle. Dark matter seemed to be very effective against these undead. Once electrocuted by Blaster the others were able to land critical blows as well. That still left the rifts that were around.

“I can’t close them without Scream Cloud…” Chiro groaned clenching his fist.

“Perhaps a change in mindset is required. The Power Primate requires you to focus yourself. I believe any dark powers will require you to look within beyond the Power Primate, to the black abyss that it hides this side of you from.” Antauri suggested.

“So he’s gotta try and tap into his dark side, eh? That’ll be rough.” Sparx commented.

“I think I hear more coming…” Nova grimaced readying for battle.

“Okay, Chiro… now or never… look deep…” Chiro mumbled closing his eyes trying to focus.

In Chiro’s subconscious he found himself in a pure white room. Before him were two doors. One had a relief of himself and the Hyperforce on it looking completely pristine with a gold frame. The other was a very rough black door in a purple frame that screamed it’d give you splinters. The black door also had small cracks in it with many chains made of the Power Primate strewn across it and around the knob to hold it closed. That had to be it so Chiro hurried to attempt opening it, but the chains were holding tight.

“Come on, let me in! It’s part of me too!” Chiro cried fighting with the door using all his might.

“ _ Do you really want to see what’s on the other side of the door, boy…? _ ” a voice cackled.

“That voice… Skeleton King…” Chiro gasped turning around to see not Skeleton King, but The Alchemist.

“ _ I am both Skeleton King and The Alchemist, Chiro. He is my darkness while I am my light. Of course, I feared him and so he ruled me. To step through that door is to unlock the dark truth inside of you. If you fear it as I did it will swallow you until there is almost nothing left. Should you believe you have the courage to brave your demons, the door will open for you. _ ” The Alchemist explained to him.

“ _ Of course, this also means that if you falter at any point the dark side of you will capitalize on it. Your only hope of survival is becoming one person again, but that will take time. Stepping through means you recognize that failure means vanishing into the void forever. _ ” his voice cackled making Chiro turn around to find Skeleton King with a hand on the doorframe.

“ _ Now choose, Chiro. Will you step through and embrace yourself…? Or remain here torn in two…? _ ” both asked before vanishing without a trace.

“I don’t have a choice. I have to in order to protect everyone.” Chiro steeled himself grabbing the doorknob.

He took a deep breath as he turned the doorknob making the chains fall off. Chiro opened the door and a skeleton version of himself was right there waiting.

“ **_Shall we then…?_ ** ” Skeleton Chiro cackled extending his boney hand.

“Yeah. Let’s dance bone boy.” Chiro nodded taking his hand making the door expand to the size of the room making the black on the other side spiral with the white.

“ **_Looking forward to devouring you…_ ** ” Skeleton Chiro sneered.

Back in reality the team gasped in horror as black cracks formed from the outside corner of Chiro’s left eye. When he opened his eyes that one had turned red. He then reeled back his fist making black ooze begin to emanate from it.

“Scream Cloud!” Chiro roared unleashing the attack on a rift closing it right up.

He then did the same to the other portals stopping any more skeletons from coming out. After returning to the robot Chiro got lightheaded and fell to his knees holding his head.

“Are you okay Chiro?” Antauri asked him.

“Just a little lightheaded. I’ll be fine.” Chiro smiled.

“I’d like to check you out to be safe.” Gibson told him.

Gibson ran some tests and found Chiro to be absolutely exhausted. It was like something had suddenly put a lot of mental strain on him. He then suggested he meditate with Antauri to try and relieve some of that strain. When he got there he found Antauri giving Filia a lecture about something.

“Did I come at a bad time?” Chiro asked nervously.

“Not at all. I was praising Filia’s ability to take what counts as training into her own hands. It took some help from Blaster to recognize what could be flawed in her training, but nevertheless she still made a decision. It also showed she has great attention to detail as she didn’t harm any of us with her attack despite passing us.” Antauri explained with a smile.

“Gibson said I should meditate with you to relax my mind.” Chiro told him.

“Excellent. Filia expressed interest in meditation as well.” Antauri replied.

“ **_Remember… now that I’m free I’ll be able to influence you as I like. I’ll devour you the moment you show any weakness._ ** ” Skeleton Chiro cackled in Chiro’s head.

“ _ Hope you’re ready to starve then. _ ” Chiro retorted.


	6. Tinkering Tinker

Recently in the Super Robot, pieces of machinery have started going missing and new ones have been appearing. No one seems to remember getting some of them either, such as the popcorn and cotton candy machines built into the walls. Security footage showed no one in or out of the robot during the night either, just moving parts. The only sound was a distant echo of Otto’s usual late-night projects. In fact, it looked like the machines were self-installing themselves. On the sixth morning in a row something had been changed Otto looked very nervous...

“Everything okay, Otto?” Chiro asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, yeah, just… looking around… I don’t suppose you’ve seen my laser cutter attachment laying around…? I coulda swore I left it in my workshop and now it’s gone.” Otto chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

“Otto. A moment?” Antauri requested.

“Sure. What’s up?” Otto smiled hurrying over to him.

“You’ve been properly disposing of your scrap in the junkyard since our previous talk, correct?” Antauri asked him.

“Of course. You made it crystal clear that I’m not allowed to leave my scrap laying around in the robot’s trash compactor anymore because I keep forgetting to run it.” Otto nodded.

“Hmm… then can you tell me why it’s where all of our missing equipment has gone?” Antauri questioned showing him a visual on the monitor prompting a monkey screech from him.

“I don’t know how they got there, honest! I didn’t take ‘em!” Otto panicked looking between the monitor and Antauri.

“Wait Antauri, turn up the volume. I think I hear something...” Chiro gasped putting a hand to his ear.

Antauri turned it up and very faint power sawing sounds could be heard. The trio stealthily made their way to the trash compactor and whoever was using a power saw was still at work. Being as quiet as possible they began sifting through the junk to try and find the source. The sawing all at once stopped when they rounded the corner to a hand-made modification table. Laying on it was a very large laser cannon of some kind made from various parts of other machines, but the maker was nowhere to be seen.

“Troubling…” Antauri frowned.

“They were just here so they have to still be nearby right?” Chiro asked him.

“My laser cutter! How’d you get here you rascal?!” Otto gasped picking up a tool from near the table.

“Otto. Have you been working on another member of the B Team by chance?” Antauri questioned looking upward.

“Not recently. I kinda botched the circuitry in the last few and I’ve been in a slump ever since… I just can’t figure out what I’m doing wrong even though I’m not doing anything different.” Otto sighed while inspecting his tool.

“Has one of those failures, not to be specific or anything, gone missing?” Chiro asked spotting what Antauri’s looking at.

“Now that you mention it, Defect TNKR-847 went missing not long ago… I figured I must have already scrapped it or something. Some of the other defects looked to be partly dismantled too, which is strange since I don’t remember doing that.” Otto replied.

“Congratulations, mystery solved.” Chiro spoke making Otto look causing his jaw to drop.

Standing on the top of a junk pile with a ragged red scarf around its neck and protective goggles on was a chrome monkey with “TNKR-847” engraved into the sides of the helmet. Otto couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Tinker… you didn’t fail after all…?” Otto questioned the monkey.

“I used… my failed brethren… to fix… most of my problems…” it replied in a very mechanical voice devoid of a real gender.

“Why… why didn’t you work before?” Otto asked it.

“My circuitry… was fine… but my battery system… malfunctioned and short circuited… causing random boot and shut down procedures.” Tinker answered.

“Seems his voice function is in need of some repairs.” Antauri observed.

“Tinker, why don’t you come on back to my workshop? I can fix you up good as new.” Otto pleaded with him.

“I cannot… not until I prove that... I am not de-de-defective.” Tinker told him.

“Tinker, I can take back that title now that you’re workin’. I only designated that to the ones that didn’t function. You just happened to be in that batch.” Otto tried to explain to him.

“Farewell, fa-fa-fa-fa-father.” Tinker spoke before suddenly fleeing the robot.

“Wait!” Chiro called after him.

“It seems that he was not fond of being labeled a defect and developed trust issues from it.” Antauri observed.

“I… may have also had some choice words when none of his batch worked… let my temper go a bit… guess he overheard it...” Otto admitted.

At Shuggazoom Scrap & Convenience Store, Tinker landed and began taking apart all kinds of machines and various knick knacks. He worked well into the night and through the morning. Chiro, Otto, and Antauri were trying to find him in that time… but not even the Power Primate was reaching him. While Tinker worked a black sludge left his neck joint with a sinister grin.

“ **That’s right, Tinker, keep dismantling. To earn your dear daddy’s love you must show him that you are every bit the tinker he is. Do you know what would accomplish that…? An army of attack robots, a defense force to guard Shuggazoom…** ” the sludge cackled in his ear.

“I would no longer be a defect?” Tinker asked it.

“ **Why, your dear father would be overjoyed to have a son like you. He’d remove your Defect title in an instant. You’ll earn the love you so deeply crave from him… why, I’m certain he’ll even call you ‘son’ from now on.** ” the sludge answered.

“Son…” Tinker spoke softly before setting to double his work speed.

After another three days failing to find even the smallest sign of Tinker, Otto had become very depressed. Gibson and Antauri couldn’t even fathom what losing their new kids would be like now that they’re attached. Any attempt to raise his morale was met with a depressed groan.

“Come on, there’s gotta be something we can do for him…” Sparx groaned trying to get an idea.

“Indeed. All arrows point to find and bring back Tinker but we haven’t a clue where he could be.” Gibson sighed.

“Outside the robot with an army of robots.” Nova pointed to the screen display.

Waiting outside was a veritable army of black and red robots armed with all kinds of weapons. Sitting on the very front one was Tinker, looking very proud of himself. The sludge then stealthily left his neck entering the robot he was standing on making the visor turn from blue to red simultaneously turning all the others red as well.

“Tinker! You came back!” Otto cried rushing out with the team.

“Father. I made these... robots to prove... to you... I am more than... capable of being your... son.” Tinker told him hopping down.

“He made all of those? With what?” Sparx questioned.

“The scrap yards! Of course! Why didn’t we think to look there?!” Gibson exclaimed realizing the oversight.

“Tinker, you didn’t have to go and build a bunch of robots to be my son. You proved you had it in you when you fixed yourself so I’d notice you. I’m sorry you overheard what I said. I didn’t mean it.” Otto told him with tears in his eyes.

“Targets acquired: Destroy the Hyperforce!” the robots all roared before suddenly opening fire on them.

“I did… not order this! Stand down!” Tinker gasped before being knocked to a tree.

“Monkeys, go!” Chiro commanded transforming.

They fought as best they could but the robots seemed built to specifically deal with their attacks. Even Chiro’s Scream Cloud did little to impede them. It wasn’t long before Filia and Blaster charged into the horde trying to lend a hand. They were quickly beginning to be overwhelmed even as Jinmay arrived to further lend a hand.

Otto spotted one robot stepping toward Tinker, who was still unconscious, and used his Chainsaw Chariot to rush to him. The robot lifted a large blade readying to strike. Otto wasn’t going to have enough time to get there and guard, so he threw himself in front of the attack as Tinker came to taking the blade for him.  

“Otto!” they all gasped.

“All units activate Protocol 6767-TRAITOR!” Tinker ordered and all of a sudden every single mech seized in place seeming to power down.

Black ooze then left each robot pooling in the center eventually rising to forma winged demon of some kind with a cow skull head. It let out a sinister cackle as the team began attacking it not seeming to hurt it at all.

“ **Poor, poor Tinker. You were so desperate for what you already had that you didn’t realize your goal was pointless… now you’ve hurt the one you so desired the attention of. Don’t fret… I’ll send you both the afterlife together…** ” the ooze demon cackled.

“No… you just damaged his circuitry… I can repair him… but first… yo-yo-you must go-go.” Tinker snarled standing up.

“ **What can you do to me? Can’t you see no one of the living can harm me?** ” it laughed.

“You’re only protected… by the ooze… of the Netherworld…” Tinker snarled plugging his tail into a water hydrant turning his hands into cannons blasting it prompting a loud screech covering its face as a humanoid skeleton was revealed.

“Without it… you’re no-no-nothing.” 

“ **Die, monkey!** ” it howled leaping at Tinker.

Tinker’s hands then became a gun barrel with four very slim tips. What came out were glowing blue saw blades that slashed into and began ricocheting around to continue hitting the monster making it screech in pain. It seemed to bat them away but they just circled back around to strike somewhere else on its body. Tinker didn’t relent on the storm of saw blades until all that was left of the monster was bone dust. 

When Otto came to he was in his workshop fully repaired. Standing by him was Tinker, who looked to have made some more repairs to himself. Otto smiled tearing up and hugged Tinker close.

“I’m glad you’re home.” Otto told Tinker. 

“Father… I am sorry… I failed to… recognize your… intentions…” Tinker sighed.

“It’s all right. For now, let’s give you a paint job and formally introduce you to the others.” Otto smiled.

When Otto and Tinker came out of the tubes Tinker was now Cyan with dark green accents. Everyone was glad to see the two had reconciled at all. Otto then noticed Tinker’s voice function still had a bug in it.

“Let me just fix this real quick and then try introducing yourself again.” Otto smiled quickly adjusting her voice box.

“I am Tinker, Otto’s child. I am happy to be here.” Tinker spoke with a very clear girl’s voice shocking everyone.

“How about that? Tinker was a she the whole time.” Sparx laughed.

“Makes you wonder if it’s because I’m the only girl on the team.” Nova smirked.

“The A.I.’s gender is totally up to the model generator, I swear!” Otto exclaimed.

“I can confirm that. Blaster being male is 100% coincidental.” Gibson smiled confidently.

“Is being a girl bad?” Tinker questioned.

“No, no, it’s fine. You’re my kid no matter which gender you are.” Otto smiled hugging her close.

Meanwhile, in the Netherworld, Queen Odette was sitting on her throne watching the scene with sadistic eyes. The Fun Patrol then rose up at her side holding up a cage with the sludge in it.

“ **My Lady, please, forgive my insolence! I saw them and couldn’t contain my urge to kill!** ” the sludge pleaded.

“ **_Oh, my poor Agiel… you fail to remember just who you serve and worship. I ordered you to push the monkeys in the right direction so that Chiro would Skeletize further, not to try and destroy them. Those who cannot follow even the simplest of orders will feel my wrath…_ ** ” Odette snarled.

“ **Please! Your Majesty, give me another chance! Anything you want! Name it! I’ll do it without fail!** ” Agiel cried.

“ **_A poor choice of words, Agiel. I order you to die with dignity and grace in the Necrohol of Savagery._ ** ” Odette huffed and the Fun Patrol began carrying Agiel away.

“ **Your Majesty! Wait! Please! I beg of you not the Necrohol! NOOOOOOO!!!!** ” Agiel screamed until the door slammed behind the patrol.

“ **_Is it really so hard to make a boy going through puberty succumb to his inner darkness? Good help is so hard to come by these days…_ ** ” Odette sighed slumping in her throne a bit.


	7. Double Trouble

It was cleaning day for the robot. Everything seemed to be coming along perfectly. Chiro and Nova had just gotten back onto the robot’s shoulders. The robot’s body was sparkling from how clean it was.

“Team attack!” two voices cried as two shadows leapt into the air from the robot’s head.

“ _ Meteor Strike! _ ” the male of the voices laughed.

One shadow then threw the other to the ground at sonic speed making a massive crater in the soaked ground completely covering the front of the robot in mud… again. Laying in the bottom of the crater laughing was a monkey in thick armor making them look vicious. A red monkey with yellow flame decals on her body landed by them laughing in a girl’s voice with her arms fully enlarged and muscular.

“Crash!” Sparx roared at them.

“Ellie!” Nova growled.

“Aw come on, it’s just mud.” Ellie laughed as Crash shook off the mud revealing he’s red with black accents and yellow eye lenses. 

“It washes off easy.” Crash laughed as his armor deactivated.

“You’re both in for it!” Nova roared.

“Retreat!” Ellie cried leaping into Crash’s arms who then carried her off screaming in terror.

“Get back here, both of you!” Sparx called after them.

Going back one week, Otto and Gibson performed a special A.I. Fusion for Nova and Sparx crafting the A.I.’s who would become Crash and Ellie as a merger of their Personality Imprint. They seemed normal at first… but as soon as they were let loose they showed the horns under their armor as little pranksters. No matter how much trouble they got in they seemed to only care if they find it funny. 

It seemed like no matter what the Hyperforce did they just couldn’t be serious for more than a few minutes at a time. They seemed to lack any and all respect for Nova and Sparx too. Their pranks hadn’t been destructive so far, but they were certainly skirting a line. Blaster, Filia, and Tinker didn’t seem bothered by their antics for some reason though. So the trio were called in to try and get their take on how to deal with them.

“You haven’t solved the cause of their behavior? Just because we’re artificial intelligence doesn’t mean we don’t notice things. Crash and Ellie pay more attention to detail than you think they do.” Filia told them.

“Can you be more clear?” Antauri asked them.

“Did you ever think that maybe you’re the reason they’re so desperate to be seen? It’s very close to how Tinker wanted to be worth something to Otto.” Blaster told them.

“Are you implying what I think you’re implying?” Nova snarled.

“Father, did you not notice how they acted when the two first turned on. Sparx was hesitant to touch them when they hugged, and Nova was quick to assure them that they both wanted their activation.” Tinker pointed out.

“This happened?” Antauri asked them.

“Whoa, hey, don’t give ‘em the wrong idea Tinker. I just, you know, wasn’t expecting the sudden hug. They were more affectionate than I thought they’d be.” Sparx tried to defend himself.

“That may have unintentionally made them think that you didn’t want them to be activated, so they tried to make you want them with jokes and pranks… trying to appeal to your sense of humor. They naturally became more desperate and tried bigger more noticeable things as time passed. This behavior has been recorded in human children.” Gibson told them.

“Did you give them any sign that may have led them to continue believing they weren’t wanted?” Antauri asked them.

“Like I would know what signs to look for!” Sparx huffed crossing his arms.

“Well… a lot of the time when they wanted to spend some time together we’d be busy with training and stuff… could that have set off any flags?” Nova asked nervously.

“A shaky introduction paired with lack of interaction could lead to complicated feelings of detachment in their programming. We do develop relationships like normal children despite being artificial intelligence after all. Anything could set them off with a bad first impression.” Blaster explained.

“...and we just got done yelling at them.” Sparx sighed slumping a bit.

“Why wouldn’t they simply ask if they wanted them?” Antauri asked them.

“We’re technically kids. We’re afraid of the answer.” all three B Team members answered in unison.

“We’re gonna go look for them. I think they need to hear it from us that we’re happy to have them.” Sparx announced taking Nova’s hand.

“Sparx…” Nova smiled happily going with him.

The two searched Shuggazoom city calling for their wayward monkeys until sundown. It wasn’t like Crash and Ellie to be out this late. Dark thoughts started coming to the two as their search continued. It was like they’d run away from Shuggazoom entirely.

“It’s so chilly tonight…” Nova shuddered.

“Should we continue in the morning?” Sparx asked her.

“No… I want to keep looking.” Nova shook her head.

“All right. We’ll keep looking.” Sparx assured her.

“ **Is it death you’re looking for…?** ” a voice spoke and Sparx pinned Nova down narrowly evading a scythe that cut a trash can in half while leaving a deep cut in the side of a building.

Standing behind them was a large cloaked spectre holding the offending scythe. The two leapt back dodging another swing before readying for battle.

“ _ Magna Tingler Blast! _ ”

“ _ Boom Boom Wakeup! _ ”

The spectre moved like a shadow dodging both attacks charging in to swing at them knocking Sparx to a wall and Nova through a window. It rushed at Sparx as he aimed a magnet and slashed off that arm making him cry out in pain. Nova tried to jump it but was knocked away. Sparx was frozen in fear with the raised scythe reflected in his eyes.

“ _ Team Attack: Super Sonic Rollout! _ ” two familiar voices roared as a spinning ball of metal slammed into the spectre knocking it to a wall making a large indent of itself in it.

The ball then uncurled itself revealing it to be Crash in combat mode as Ellie hurried to back him up in a similar armored state. The spectre pulled itself from the wall and roared viciously.

“ **Die…** ” it hissed.

“Leave mom and dad alone you big bully!” Ellie roared as Crash tossed her into the air.

“Crash and Ellie!” Nova gasped.

“ _ Lady Tingler Blast! _ ” Ellie roared as her hands turned to triple magnets firing on chains.

The spectre tried to move but gasped noticing Crash holding onto it with his feet embedded into the ground. The magnets stuck to the spectre and Ellie unleashed a powerful electric charge making the spectre scream in agony. Crash let go of it as Ellie landed retracting her hands letting the spectre wobbled backward unsteadily.

“ _ Lady Tomahawk! _ ”

_ “Magna Tinger Blast! _ ”

With the spectre in an unsteady state Sparx and Nova’s attacks hit directly this time making it cry out more as it slammed through a building into the park splattering mud around. It shook its head regaining its senses before getting back up to find the four monkeys surrounding it. To its shock all four were caked in mud hiding their actual colors. 

“ **Uh-oh…** ” the spectre grumbled.

The four monkeys then skillfully moved fast attacking in a way that made it difficult to determine which monkey was which. In anger it screamed swinging its scythe in a furious storm before deciding on a monkey it made unsteady in the storm to swing at… but the blade stopped on their body to its shock. The mud shield cracked all over and fell apart revealing it was Crash he’d struck.

“Ooh, bad guess. Crash’s battle armor is made from 100% pure Shuggazomium, the hardest metal on the planet.” Nova laughed.

“ _ Positive Discharge! _ ” Crash roared and out of nowhere his body became charged with electricity sending a powerful bolt through the spectre’s scythe electrocuting it prompting a high pitched screech making it drop the scythe once it finished.

The spectre stumbled back twitching as it smoked. It looked to be completely dazed from the shocking experience. Ellie and Nova then leapt at it together.

“ _ Team Attack: Twin Tomahawks! _ ” they cried both landing powerful blows on its face making it spin several times barely catching its balance.

“ _ Team Attack: High Voltage Blast! _ ” Sparx and Crash roared as Crash’s hands became industrial sized magnets to open fire on it making it smoke even more falling on its back twitching.

“Crash, Ellie, finish it!” Nova ordered as she and Sparx tossed the twins very high into the air where they fist bumped.

“ _ Team Attack: Meteor Strike! _ ” they cried as Crash became a ball with two extremely enlarged put-together fists on the bottom that Ellie used her own giant fists to slam down on.

Crash smashed into the spectre making it let out a very loud scream as the impact made a crater like earlier. Crash hopped out of the crater leaving the spectre there as sunlight began to shine over the horizon. The spectre began turning to dust as the light began to come down over the park. The only things left behind was its scythe and the robe it was dressed in. They never did get an explanation for what that thing was, but Sparx and Nova were more concerned about having Crash and Ellie back. Before they could say anything they hugged the twins to them in a group hug.

“Listen. We’re sorry if we made you feel unwelcome. I’ll admit I wasn’t sure I could be a good parent, but I still wanted you two to be activated. We named you and painted you after all.” Sparx told them.

“You’re dear to us like you’re our biological kids. We wouldn’t give you two up for the world.” Nova added while nuzzling Crash.

“We’re sorry too… we got frustrated thinking you wouldn’t like us if we didn’t show how happy we are…” Crash admitted sniffling.

“We tried everything we could think of to try and make you like us… but every time we got yelled at or you didn’t have the time…” Ellie sniffled.

“Well isn’t this sweet.” Gibson’s voice chuckled alerting them to the Hyperforce standing a few feet away.

“What? Don’t you even try to tell me you haven’t gushed about Blaster. What’s so weird about expressing affection for our kids?” Sparx scowled.

“Were you guys watching while we fought that thing?” Nova asked.

“We believed that you could handle it with Crash and Ellie’s help.” Antauri smiled.

“I was busy working on a project with Tinker, so…” Otto chuckled.

“I was totally sleeping.” Chiro whistled innocently.

“Yes, well, Crash and Ellie showed excellent mastery of your combined abilities. I’d say they’ll be a force to be reckoned with on Beta Team.” Gibson smiled.

“Well, first I think some family bonding is in order.” Sparx smiled.

“Very well. Filia and Blaster will pick up your slack.” Antauri nodded.

“Blaster has his studies to attend to! He’s learning astronomical physics this week!” Gibson whined.

“Filia has meditation training as well, yet she will still help out. Sacrifices must be made, Gibson.” Antauri smiled.

“Oh… I’ll have to cut my daily lectures to two hours in that case…” Gibson sighed in defeat.

“How long do Blaster’s lessons go on for…?” Sparx raised an eyebrow.

Meanwhile, in the Necropolis… Odette was descending into a dungeon with a blue flame lighting her way. At the very bottom countless hands reached out of the cell doors trying desperately to grasp at her. She stayed well out of range in the middle of the walkway where the Fun Patrol began to follow her. They eventually arrived at a cell with only a single prisoner within.

“ _ He’s here…? _ ”

“ **_All things that die come to the Netherworld. The Dark Ones are no different should we venture into the Land of the Living and suffer a horrid fate there._ ** ” Odette cackled.

“What horrible twist of fate brings the queen to see me…?” the Skeleton King’s voice huffed from in the cell.

“ **_I have decided to let you out, but you are forbidden from leaving the Necropolis. Unlike our Dark Brethren, I hold a sentimentality for our one time brotherhood. You would not be welcomed elsewhere, of that you can be certain._ ** ” Odette cackled shining her light on a very beaten up Skeleton King wearing a drab brown cloth cloak instead of his usual cape.

“ _ She still thinks me a Dark One based upon my appearance… I shall use that to get in touch with Chiro before it is too late… _ ” he thought to himself.


End file.
